


Running Man

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you offered to be Sam’s jogging partner for the day and give him an ego boost, you didn’t think anything of it… until he asked you to race against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Man

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been months since I’ve written any fanfiction, so I’ve decided to dust the cobwebs off my writing skills and write something. I’ve never written anything for Sam Wilson before, but he’s cute and he deserves some love. Hope you all enjoy this piece! This one-shot was inspired by this imagine http://imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com/post/122427287222/requested-by-anon-sam-are-you-alright-yn

When your friend, Sam Wilson, had recently complained to you about constantly being out-run by his running partner and friend, Steve Rogers, you couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Sam. Mostly for his bruised ego. So when Steve turned down Sam’s offer to go out jogging with him, you decide to give Sam an ego boost and offer to go out jogging with him. Naturally, Sam eagerly accepted your offer and agreed to meet you at his favorite running spot. At first, you thought nothing of it until Sam asks you to race him when you arrive at the track.

“A race around the track..?” You blanch at Sam’s suggestion to race around the track.

“Yeah, is that cool with you?” Sam asks, folding his arms across his chest.

 _No, not cool. Not cool at all. I can’t run. I hate running._ Your voice echoed.

Despite you being the one to offer to go out for a jog with Sam, you weren’t much of a jogger. A part of you had secretly hoped that Sam would simply walk along the track with you, and spend the majority of it filling you in on what’s been going on in his life lately. With Sam’s recent recruitment in the Avengers, Sam’s free time had become pretty limited. As much as you wished to spend some time catching up, you knew there was little chance of that on the track, but your desire to make Sam feel better outweighed your desire to walk or jog at a comfortable pace. Despite your brain screaming at you not to, you reluctantly agreed.

“Well, I’m up for it if you are.” You lie, forcing a small smile.

“All right, let’s head up the track then.” Sam smiles before picking up his water bottle and towel.

You could feel a wave of nausea and dread wash over you as you followed Sam up the track. You weren’t in the best shape and while you could walk and do a very light jog, you knew you wouldn’t last long if you had to start running.

 _Well, I’m screwed._ You sigh as you finally reach the beginning of the track. After doing a couple of light stretches, you and Sam stood behind the white line. You and Sam exchanged glances before looking ahead.

“You ready?” Sam asks.

You wanted to say you weren’t ever going to be ready, but instead you nod your head. The moment you and Sam sprint down the track together, you felt as if time had slowed down. It was only a matter of seconds before Sam had begun to out-run you, which didn’t surprise you in the least. Sam has served time in the Armed Forces and was recently recruited by the Avengers after all, so he was in pretty damn good shape. If that wasn’t an indication of how in shape he was, his toned muscles and body certainly were. By the time Sam was halfway down the track, you were hunched over on your knees trying to take in as much oxygen as your body could.

“You all right?”

“W-Wha…?” You repeat as you continued to breathe heavily. For a moment it was hard to hear what Sam was saying since all you could hear was the sound of your pounding heartbeat in your ears and your raspy breathing. They only served as a reminder of how much your body loathed running.

“I said are you all right?” Sam knelt down to your level to look at you as your body collapsed onto the concrete.

“Just…leave me here…on the floor for… for a minute. I’ll… I’ll be okay. I’ll catch… up.”

“Wait, lemme get you some water. Don’t pass out on me, okay?”

“I won't… make any… promises…”

Sam took off running down the track to grab his water bottle and towel before he returned and sat down beside you on the track.

“Here, drink this.” Sam handed you his water bottle.

“Thanks.” You took the bottle and your body eagerly drank up more than half the ice water in the bottle. Once you finally caught your breath and gave your body the water it so desperately needed, you handed Sam his water bottle back.

“You know if you wanted to just go for a walk around the track, I wouldn’t have said no.” Sam said with a light chuckle.

You looked away as you felt your face burn with embarrassment. For a moment you couldn’t help but wonder why you’d subject yourself to such torture, but you suddenly remembered why you did when you looked back into those warm brown eyes that made you want to melt inside.

“Well, I know how much being out-run by Steve bruised your pride, and I wanted to make you feel better.” You confess with a sheepish look in your eyes.

“Even if it’s at your expense?” Sam frowns a little.

“Well, at the time that seemed like a good idea. To be honest I don’t like running. Actually, I can’t stand it. I only offered to be your running partner because I wanted to hang out with you and make you feel better.”

“Listen, I appreciate you wanting to give me an ego boost. I’m not gonna lie, it did but…”

“But…?”

“You don’t have to do something you hate just to make me feel better. You’re not gonna hurt my feelings by telling me you don’t wanna race. If you wanted to hang out and catch up, we could’ve done something else.”

You smiled in a sheepish fashion and nodded in agreement. You would certainly take a brisk walk around the track instead of a race with Sam, or at least something to eat and drink.

“Okay, then how about instead of going out for a jog, we go out for a drink at a coffee shop down the street?” You offer.

“I like the sound of that.” Sam nods with a smile, showing off his signature gap. “It’s on me.”

“All right, it’s a deal, running man.”

“Oooh, so it's like that now, huh?”

“Yup, it is.”


End file.
